dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ex
Hope's Ex comes back into town, witch makes Allen a little pissed, and fun to mess with. Transcript (Opens with Don, Jade, and Allen watching Hope fight in the MMA stadium, as she finishes a fight by knockng out a purple man with one punch) Hope: Yeah I know I won. (The Crowd cheers as they run to see Hope who is getting out of the octagon, as Don, Jade, and Allen get their way through the crowd) Don: You see her!? Allen: Nope! Jade: It's the fucking crowd! (Hope is trying to get past the crowd, as she accidentally bumps into a dark green man with a berret) Hope: Paul? Paul: Hope, is that you? Hope: Yeah, wow, what a world that we would meet up again. (Hugs Paul) Jade: Hope! There you are! (Notices Paul) Who's this? Hope: This is Paul, I went to school with him. Don: Have I seen you before? Paul: We went to the same school, but you where 2 years ahead. Jade: Did you hang out with Don and her friends? Paul: Sometimes. Jade: It sounds like you were an old friend to Don, Hope, and their friends. Paul: Actually I dated Hope. Hope: But that's LONG over. So it doesn't really mater. Jade: Then what is Paul doing here? Hope: How should I know? Paul: I was just in town. It was a just coincidence. Jade: Then what are you two going to do now? Hope: Well I figured we'd go to my place to catch up. Jade: You mind if we come? Me, Don, and Allen? Hope: Not at all. (They arrive at Hope's apartment, as Allen is grumpy with Don and Jade) Jade: You okay Allen? Allen: I never liked this guy. And it's not just cuz Hope dated him, she can do what she wants with her love life but not with that guy. I though I'd seen the last of that fucker. Jade: (To Don) Did something happen with Allen and Paul back when you guys were in school? Don: Not that I know of. I guess people have the right to dislike whoever they want. Jade: So it makes sense. (To Allen) Jealous? Allen: First of all, fuck off. Secondly, no, cuz Hope said that their long over so I don't care. I just want that jackass out of my house. (Hope and Paul walk out of the kitchen and sit on the couch laughing) Allen: Whats so fucking funny? Hope: Whoa, whats got you down. Don: He just needs a nap or something. Jade: I brought some weed if anyone wants some? Hope: I would, but I'm sure Allen isn't in the mood to get high, or do... anything fun. Allen: (Growls) Will you... (Sighs) forget it. Don: Why don't we go have some food at the diner down the block, I'll call Nate and Jacob to come along as well. Allen: Oh great, like I need Jacob to make this any better. Hope: You said food, so I'm down for that. (Later at the diner, everyone is sitting in a booth as Nate and Jacob arrive) Nate: We're here. Jacob: Why are we here? Hope: Just cuz, No need to be little bitches about it. Jade: We invited you two here because Hope had a run in with her ex boyfriend Paul. Jacob: Who? Oh yeah... Nice to see you again... Whatever your name was.... This is awkward.. Nate: (Deadpainted) That's why I'm here? I fucking hate all of you. (Nicki shows up with everyone's drinks) Jade: (To Nicki) Oh I forgot, you work here. Nicki: Everyone does. So what are you having? Jade: Cheeseburger for me, medium rare. Don: Get me some fish. Hope: Chicken wings! Allen: Just bring me some fucking steak. Paul: Shrimp I guess. Jacob: I think I'll have some pizza. Nate: I'll have the same. Cuz I know your going to spit in mine. Nicki: Yep. I'll be back with your food. Jade: Spit in your food huh Nate? Seems like a running thing with you and Nicki. Nate: Oh dear God. Fuck off. There's nothing. Don: Don't be so defensive. Jade: Defensive? Of what? Don: Nothing. Nate is just being a little tsundere is all. Nate: Would you shut up! Don: Make me. Anyway..(To Paul) Why are you back in town? Paul: Well my I'm here for work, so I'll be here a while. Jade: What do you do for work? Paul: Nothing special, just an office job. Jade: That's cool, I thought you came back here for Hope, cause she is still single. (Allen glares at Jade) Don: Whats wrong Al? Allen: You know very well whats wrong! Don: But It's fun to mess with you. (Time lapse as everyone has finished eating) Jade: Okay, now I could go for a drink. Hope: Nah, I'm too full to go to some sleazy bar. Don: (Sighs) We might as well go back to my place. Jacob: Oh great, now my place is going to turn into a drunken mess. (Cuts to everyone arriving to Don and Jacob's apartment) Don: Welcome idiots, alcohol is in the kitchen. Hope: I know damn well where it is. (goes into the kitchen) (Hope comes out of the kitchen with a wine bottle and seven glasses) Jade: Nice, some good old wine. Hope: Yep. Drink up ya little shits. (Hope pours everyone a glass) Jade: But we should all do more stuff together if Paul wants to be a part of the group. Allen: (mumbling) Fucking Paul. Thinks he's so great. Don: What was that Al? Allen: Nothing. Jade: Like we could all go to more of Hope's MMA fights. Paul: That would be pretty cool. Allen: I'm gonna fucking kill him. Paul: What? Allen: What? Don: Idiot. Jade: (Huddles with Don and Allen) (Whispering)Alright how about this, since Allen's about to hit the breaking point and maybe murder Paul, I think we should keep this whole thing with you Allen to ourselves, or else it will get really complicated. Don: (Sigh) Fine. If I have to. But you gotta admit it's funny. Jade: It is. (Giggles) Allen: You're both asses. Now wheres the fucking wine? (They turn back to the others and sip wine quietly) Hope: So Paul, where you stayin'? Paul: Well my apartment isn't far from yours. Hope: Oh good, cuz most people in out group live around the same basic area. Allen: (Twitches) Fuck... (Grabs the glass of wine and gulps it down) Jade: Wow! You gulped down that glass of wine pretty quickly. Don: Well he is freaking out. Allen: Stop being a bitch, Don. Jade: This ought to be a fun night. Don: Yep. I'm sure he'll be very drunk soon. Can't wait to see what bullshit he'll do. Allen: Fuck you bitch. I do what I want. Don: Looks like he's already drunk.. (2 HOURS LATER) (Hope and Paul are carrying a drunk Allen by his shoulders) ade: Okay, make sure you guys get home safe. Don: Yeah and have fun with.. That. Hope: (Deadpainted) Wow. Thanks for the help. Don: Your fucking welcome. Paul: Lets just go. Hope: Yeah yeah. (Hope and Paul carry Allen out and leave, as Nate gets up and leaves with them) Jade: (To Don and Jacob) Well that was an interesting night. Don: It was hilarious. Jacob: Seeing the dude you dislike most act like that, yeah it was pretty damn funny. Don: Your fucking welcome. Jade: Then you must know what's going on with Allen then huh Jacob? Jacob: Like it wasn't obvious. Dude was drunk out of his shit. Jade: Good, cause only me and Don know about Allen and this thing with Hope. I figured Don would tell you soon Jacob, since both of you live together. Don: I'm not always that big on sharing. Jacob: It's true. Jade: But it's Allen, we all know that he's more easy to make fun of than you Jacob, even though I took him on that trip into the mountains to toughen him up. Jacob: Well of course I'm tougher to make fun of, just look at who I grew up with. Jade: Let's still keep this to ourselves, until Allen reaches his breaking point and spills the beans to Hope. Don: That'll be fun. Jade: Alright, I better get going, Jones is probably at home having sex with his girlfriend, that ought to be fun to walk into. (Gets up and walks out the door) Don: Later Jade. Jacob: See ya. (Don and Jacob clean up the living room, which has glasses and Bottles everywhere) Don: Its funny cuz most of there where Al's. Jacob: How much did that fucker drink? (They see eight bottles of empty wine) Don: About that much. Jacob: Goddamnit. Anyway what time is it? I need sleep. Don: If you need sleep go to be, why does the time matter? Jacob: (Sigh) Do you always have to have the last word? Don: Yea. -End Category:Episodes